1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a temperature regulating substrate support pin and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFT) formed by flat panel technology are commonly used for active matrix displays such as computer and television monitors, cell phone displays, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and an increasing number of other devices. Generally, flat panels comprise two glass plates having a layer of liquid crystal materials sandwiched therebetween. At least one of the glass plates includes one conductive film disposed thereon that is coupled to a power source. Power, supplied to the conductive film from the power source, changes the orientation of the crystal material, creating a pattern display.
With the marketplace's acceptance of flat panel technology, the demand for larger displays, increased production and lower manufacturing costs have driven equipment manufacturers to develop new systems that accommodate larger size glass substrates for flat panel display fabricators. Current glass processing equipment is generally configured to accommodate substrates slightly greater than about one square meter. Processing equipment configured to accommodate larger substrate sizes is envisioned in the immediate future.
Equipment to fabricate such large substrates represents a substantial investment to flat panel display fabricators. Conventional systems require large and expensive hardware. In order to offset this investment, high substrate throughput is very desirable.
Heating and/or cooling of the substrate within the load lock chamber is important to achieving high system throughput. As future processing systems are envisioned to process even larger size substrates, the need for uniform rapid heating and cooling of large area substrates is of great concern. As such, advancements which promote temperature regulation and high heat transfer rates are highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus that facilitates rapid and uniform heating and cooling of larger area substrates.